


Fables

by Ackaphobe



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Kravitz's Death, M/M, Other, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Prose Poem, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackaphobe/pseuds/Ackaphobe
Summary: Faerun has stories, and the work of bards is to compile them. Legends of Death and Fate and Love and Loss and Family are here,Though the day of Story and Song has passed us by.(This is just some weird prose about the TAZ Balance universe's mythology post Seven Birds. I dunno man, I'm just having fun with it.)





	Fables

Long ago, Long before the time of Memories and Endings, Lady Fate and Lady Death walked arm in arm. Some say they are lovers, others say sisters but it was simply fact that they, together hold balance. As the gods and Goddesses of this world worked hard to build this life for those to come, Lady Fate and Lady Death upheld the rules they set. And under their rule, and under the Pantheon’s protection, this world Flourished.  
For a long time Lady Death and Lady Fate ruled on their own, no one broke the rules and no one attempted to usurp them. They were kind, and Fair to those they Led and all who knew them knew happiness. Until the people Grew. Villages grew into Towns, grew into cities, cemented into states, turned countries.  
War came.  
And Lady Death and Lady Fate had to part. Lady Fate took beginnings into her hands, the knit and purl of life passed down to her second. Lady Death with her scythe met Lady Fate’s craft with final judgment. War came, War went. They handled it with grace.  
People changed, and mere thousands of years after things began, things began to boom. The population grew, and soon Lady Death and Lady fate were torn away again, not by fighting, but by uninterrupted, horribly productive peace.  
Lady Death Faltered, a brief hundred years of turmoil in her rule was no more than a small tear in her grand reputation. Lady fate had told her this long ago, and she would believe it for as long as she could.  
“Death” Fate had uttered, locking eyes with her companion, “A thread has slipped my grasp, finally, but I cannot touch it now” She gestured, with unseeing eyes, toward the silver rope tied to Death’s wrist. A single black thread had tangled in the knot, marking Death’s Chosen. “Soon,” Fate said, “Soon my love, You Falter”  
And falter Death did.  
A boy was born. On a cliffside by the sea Fate took the hand of the Man-To-Be and guided him to a short-lived home. “Here,” Fate whispered, “Here is your life.”  
And Live he did.  
Fate dubbed him talented, a musical genius with a talent for life.  
Death dubbed him cursed, Three raven feathers fell on his doorstep the moment he opened his eyes. Father, Mother, Brother, a feather sets an end.  
Death’s chosen was alone for so long.  
Fate decided to change things for once. Stepping in on Death’s behalf must be done, she reasoned, He has to turn out okay.  
Fate sent him a match, a man who loved music, who loved learning, 

Who would take his life.

That man, touched by fate, was by design, faulty.  
His equations and books sequestered in the basement, hidden away from the prying eyes of Death’s protege, would be his downfall.  
So, the one who Death was set to forget played on. Music, whom Fate’s decision despised, filled the walls of that cliffside house. Floorboards became staffs, and the walls and roof became a melody, written silently in wood to keep his “Love” at bay.  
Until the one whom Fate Ruined decided his plans were done.  
For the only thing that could hurt Fate, was hurting Death.

The crescendo of steps downward cried loudly in Death’s ears.  
“His Fate,” Death thought, but was busy.  
“His Death,” Fate thought, but couldn’t change her. 

Blood on the floorboards was the sharp beat of a knife in the middle of a bright song that ended.  
Death’s chosen, plucked before his time, irony enough, died.  
His mangled existence was turned into a Brand on Death and Fate forever. A mistake, yet the first of many.

For three days that poor man’s spirit watched and waited for Death to come and take him  
.  
For the only thing that could hurt Death, was hurting Fate.

Finally, Death realized just what waiting meant. She made quick work of Fate’s wrongdoing but the trouble was too late. The deed was done.  
Her Cosen’s veins were the box that heald all sin, Her’s and Fate’s steady rule had been toppled. The once rulers, hand in hand, were finally gone from their throne.

And Death gave her chosen the choice she hadn’t wanted to make.

“Kravitz, Make sure no one dies as you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, This is really just me Headcannoning about Faerun's future mythology. Yeah, my writing style sucks but If you like being sad about balance this is the place for you. Grammar ruled don't apply here folks.
> 
> Next Chapter: Saint of Second Chances


End file.
